Delores Padilla (Rebeka Montoya)
'''Officer Delores Padilla was a fictional characters on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Rebeka Montoya from September 28, 2011 to August 7, 2012. Storylines |-|2011-12= Delores first arrived in Port Charles as Dante Falconeri's new partner at the Port Charles Police Department. Delores is a very skilled officer having graduated at the top of her class at the police academy. When Dante got shot, Delores took over several of his cases to allow him time to recover, but once he came back to work, Dante and Delores began to clash a bit. They had a rough start but soon started to get to know one another and settle into being partners. They even went out for drinks at Jake's in order to become more comfortable in their partnership. Delores expressed having a hard time finding stability in her job, having been moved to nine different precincts in the last nine months and she believes that it has something to go with her being a woman. Therefore she works hard, to prove that a woman can do just as good of a job as a man in the police field. She is currently working with Dante to help solve the murder of Lisa Niles. She also took an interest in the case of a man who has been attacking ex-strippers. A few of Abby Haver's friends were targets and Delores believed that the case wasn't getting the attention it deserved because of who the victims were. The attacks got so bad that Michael Corinthos, Abby's boyfriend sent her out of town in order to protect her. Delores had already linked this case to a previous one she was working on and she wanted to take the lead on it. So she asked Dante to let her take that case on while he focused on the Lisa Niles murder case. Delores has also given some solicited counsel to Dante and his girlfriend Lulu Spencer on how to have a successful relationship in their line of work. Delores' husband is a construction worker who takes out of town jobs to bring in more income. He is out of town often, but Delores told Dante that she and her husband have an understanding and realize that both of their jobs are necessary and the distance is something that just can't be helped. When Dante returns from marrying Lulu in Manhattan, he finds Delores going through files in the evidence room. Delores offers sex to Dante in return for keeping quiet about her presence in the evidence room, after which she starts unbuttoning her blouse and trying to rip Dante's belt off. Disgusted, Dante turns Delores down flat. He calls her out on being there without authorization and reveals that he knows about her sister, Rosa, who was murdered. Delores then tells Dante that her sister was left to die in an alleyway and she moves from precinct to precinct in an attempt to find evidence that will lead her to her sister's killer. Delores later gets so desperate to find her sister's killer that she makes a deal with Johnny Zacchara. She agreed to give Johnny information on Sonny and his trial in exchange for his help in finding her sister's killer. She also continues to work on the case of the man that is attacking strippers. As more evidence starts to come in, Dante and Lulu start to suspect Delores' husband Eddie as the attacker. It turns out that Eddie was being framed by the real attacker Ronnie Dimestico. Once this information came out, Eddie was released from police custody. On December 4 2012, Anna Devane says that Detective Padilla has moved to New York City and subsequently hires John McBain as Dante's new police partner. |-|Mentions= In 2014-15, Padilla allegedly confessed to framing Johnny for Anthony Zacchara's murder and could be facing charges. Crimes Committed *Stole Dante Falconeri's keys to the police department evidence room 8, 2011 *Supplied Johnny Zacchara with confidential information from the police department regarding a case against Sonny Corinthos 2012 Health and Vitals *Attacked by an unknown assailant in an alley (later revealed to be Ronnie Dimestico) and rendered unconscious 3, 2012 References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Delores Padilla Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional police officers Category:Zacchara mob family Category:Characters created by Garin Wolf Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional law enforcement